WBNE-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WBNE-AM '''WBNE-TV is a TV station in Boston, Massachusetts, broadcasting as a independent station on DT ch. 4. It's transmitter is located in Boston. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation which makes a sister station to WBNE-AM 1030 & to NECNC History WBNE-TV signed on June 4th, 1952. It was Boston's 1st TV station. WBNE-TV signed on as a independent station & still runs as a independent station, today. WBNE-TV was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. WBNE-TV has a rich tradition of TV news & programming & the Boston area, including the Boston Marathon. In 1952, WBNE provided coverage of the Boston Marathon that year & since then, WBNE has provided coverage of the Boston Marathon & the station has been #1 throughout coverage of the Marathon since 1955 DTV Digital subchannels On June 12th 2009, WBNE remained on ch. 4 when the analog to DT conversion was complete Programming Since signing on June 4th 1952, WBNE has been in 1st place in the Boston TV market Programming on WBNE *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM (Syndicated) *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM (Syndicated) *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM (Syndicated) *''The Nate Berkus Show'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM (Syndicated) *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (Syndicated to WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM (Syndicated) *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM (Syndicated) Newscasts Repeated on WBNE *''NewsCenter 4 at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''NewsCenter 4 at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM Newscasts Unlike other Independent stations, WBNE airs newscasts, all day. As a Independent station, WBNE airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at 11:00 AM, Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00 & 11:00 PM. On June 4th 2005, WBNE 4 became the 1st station in Boston to broadcast news in HD. WBNE's NewsCenter 4 also provides it's news content to Regional NewsChannel, NECNC. On August 18th 2010, the station changed it's newscast branding for the first time in 20 years, from "WBNE 4 News" to "NewsCenter 4". The station says it's a new step towards the station's tradition to local news. The only changes along with the newscast branding change was the addition to a half-hour 4:30 AM newscast, added to the morning news that debuted on the same day & a 11:00 AM newscast, even though the Noon newscast was kept. On Christmas Day (December 25th, 2010) WBNE 4 expanded their This Morning Weekend newscast by an hour, starting it earlier at 6:00 AM. On April 18th 2011, WBNE 4 expanded their This Morning Weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On October 15th 2011, WBNE 4 added a weekend half-hour newscast at Noon. *Weekdays: **''NewsCenter 4 This Morning'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''NewsCenter 4 at Midday'' Weekdays from 11:00 AM-12:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 6:00'' Weeknights from 6:00-7:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 7:00'' Weeknights from 7:00-8:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 10:00'' Weeknights from 10:00-11:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 11:00'' Weeknights from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''NewsCenter 4 This Morning'' Weekends from 6:00-10:00 AM **''NewsCenter 4 at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-12:30 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''NewsCenter 4 at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00 PM-12:00 PM News/Station Presentation News Music * WBNE 1952 News Theme (1952-1958) * WBNE 1958 News Theme (1958-1965) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1966-1972) * WBNE 1972 News Theme (1972-1977) * Move Closer To Your World (1977-1980) (Mayoham Music) * KMOL 1979 News Theme (1980-1984) * Hello News (1984-1993) (Gari Communications) * Signature (1993-1996) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Counterpoint (1996-2003) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Image News - WROC Version (2003-2006) (Gari Communications) * Pinnacle (2006-2007) (Stephen Arnold Music) * Pride Collection (2007-Present) (In The Groove Music) Newscast Brandings * WBNE-New England Television News (1952-1959) * WBNE-TV News (1959-1965) * WBNE News: The xx:00 Report / The Morning Report (1965-1982) * News 4 New England (1982-1990) * WBNE 4 News (1990-2010) * NewsCenter 4 (2010-Present) Radio *NewsCenter 4's "WeatherCenter 4 HD" & "TrafficCenter 4 HD" (powered by Beat the Traffic) Updates can be heard on NewsRadio 1030 WBNE as "NewsRadio 1030 WBNE Weather & Traffic Together on the 3's"